jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Gha Nachkt
Gha Nachkt war ein trandoshanischer Schrotthändler, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Ihm gehörte der Frachter Vulture's ClawThe Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie. Er verkaufte dem Koorivar Passel Argente, einem Mitglied des Separatistenrates einen Spionagedroiden, welchen er zum Ausspionieren seines Kollegen Wat Tambor nutzen wollte. Allerdings war dieser bereits an Nachkt herangetreten und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Argente einen von ihm manipulierten Droiden kaufte.Discount Nach der Schlacht von Golm fand er den Astromechdroiden R2-D2, welcher eigentlich dem Jedi Anakin Skywalker gehörte. Nachkt verkaufte den Droiden an den separatistischen Droiden-General Grievous und brachte ihn auf die Skytop-Station. Als er entdeckte, dass die Speicher des Droiden nie gelöscht worden waren und er dadurch viele republikanische Daten enthielt, wollte er einen höheren Preis festlegen, weshalb Grievous ihn kurzerhand tötete. Biografie Gha Nachkt wuchs auf dem Planeten Trandosha auf und war ein Level Fünf-Droiden-Programmierer. Seinen Broterwerb sicherte er durch das Einsammeln von Schrott auf Kriegsfeldern. Er verbündete sich nicht mit den beiden Parteien der Klonkriege, um an beide verkaufen zu können, wobei er immer hohe Preise festlegte. Doppelspiel mit Passel Argente links|miniatur|Gha Nachkt kontaktiert Wat Tambor. Eigenübersetzung aus Discount: "I've made sure, that the magistrate has purchased the special droid that you arranged." Während der Klonkriege wurde Gha Nachkt von Passel Argente, dem Vorsitzender der Handelsallianz, auf seinem Schiff, der Vulture's Claw, besucht. Er wollte einen Spionagedroiden kaufen, um damit Wat Tambor, den Anführer der Technologie-Union auszuspähen. Argente vermutete, dass dieser eine Intrige gegen ihn schmieden wollte. Deshalb bot Nachkt ihm eine Reihe von spezialisierten Droiden an, wobei sich Argente für den Astromechdroiden R2-D2 entschied. Allerdings musste Nachkt ihn enttäuschen, da diese R2-Einheit bereits von Nachkt verkauft worden war. Stattdessen zeigte er Argente eine 4A-7-Einheit, für die dieser sich letztendlich auch entschied. Nachkt machte dem Koorivar noch ein Sonderangebot, ehe dieser die Vulture's Claw wieder verließ. Anschließend kontaktierte Nachkt Wat Tambor und teilte ihm mit, dass er den Droiden erfolgreich an Argente weiterverkaufen konnte. Bei dem Droiden handelte es sich nämlich um eine Spezialanfertigung Tambors, der in Wirklichkeit Argente für den Skakoaner ausspionierte. Pakt mit Grievous rechts|miniatur|Nachkt begrüßt seine Besucher. Nach der Schlacht von Bothawui während der Klonkriege durchkämmte Nachkt das Schlachtfeld nach Verwertbarem, welches er weiterverkaufen wollte. Dort griff er den Astromechdroide R2-D2 auf, der dem Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker nach einer Kollision seines Sternjägers mit den Trümmern einer explodierenden Fregatte der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme abhandengekommen war. Er nahm ihn auf und untersuchte ihn, wobei er feststellte, dass der Droide viele Daten der Republik enthielt. So entschied er sich, den Droiden an den Separatisten-General Grievous zu verkaufen. Jedoch kamen kurze Zeit später zwei Personen an Bord, die einen R2-Droiden für die jüngere Togruta suchten. Gha meinte, dass er so einen schon lange nicht mehr gefunden hatte, nachdem der ältere menschliche Besucher einige Credit-Chips gezeigt hatte, meinte er, dass sie sich im Frachtraum umsehen könnten. Diese schauten sich einige Zeit um, bis der ältere ein Geräusch seines verlorenen Droiden hörte. Er befahl seinem Droiden, die Tür zu öffnen, dieser aktivierte jedoch nur das Licht, weshalb der junge Mann ein Lichtschwert zog und die Tür aufschnitt. Kurz darauf aktivierte der Astromechdroide einige IG-86 Wächterdroiden, die sie jedoch zerstören konnten. Danach öffnete er die Tür, hinter der sich das Cockpit befand, wo sich Nachkt aufhielt. Dieser hatte die Szene beobachtet und verhöhnte den Jedi, dieser fragte jedoch nach seinem Droiden. Die junge Togruta, seine Padawan, hielt ihn jedoch davon ab und sie verließen das Schiff. Danach kontaktierte er Grievous und informierte ihn, dass er auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt sei. Er schlug vor, den Preis zu erhöhen, da bereits ein Jedi nach der Ware gesucht hätten. Grievous drohte ihm jedoch, weshalb Nachkt die Forderung wieder zurücknahm. Später, während Nachkt schlief, befreite sich R2-D2 von seinem Haltebolzen und versuchte zu fliehen. Dabei verfolgte ihn ein Wächterdroide, welcher er allerdings austricksen und aus der Luftschleuse werfen konnte. Dadurch war Nachkt allerdings aufgewacht und ertappte den Droiden beim Fluchtversuch. Danach brachte er den Bolzen wieder an und sperrte R2 erneut ein. Die Skytop-Station links|miniatur|Grievous tötet Nachkt. Später kontaktierte er Grievous noch einmal und berichtete ihm, dass er sich gerade dem Orbit des Mondes, über dem sich der Treffpunkt, die Skytop-Station, befand, näherte. Außerdem teilte er dem General mit, dass er seine Belohnung bar erhalten wollte. Kurz darauf entfernte R2-D2 erneut seinen Bolzen und sendete ein Signal, welches die Twilight auffing. Nachkt wusste dies nicht, bemerkte jedoch, dass seine Systeme nicht mehr so gut funktionierten. Er ertappte R2 bei seinem Fluchtversuch und setzte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht, um weitere Komplikationen zu vermeiden. Danach flog er in die Station und ging, den Droiden mit einem Elektroschockr vor sich hertreibend, zu Grievous und präsentierte ihm seine Ware. Der Kaleesh befahl ihm, R2-D2 zu zerlegen, und zeigte ihm eine Art Operationstisch. Nach einer Untersuchung des Datenspeichers entdeckte er zu seiner Überraschung zahlreiche militärische Daten der Galaktischen Republik, welche er davor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Deshalb verlangte er eine Preiserhöhung, welche ihm Grievous jedoch nicht gewährte und ihn kurzerhand mit einem Lichtschwert erstach. Persönlichkeit rechts|miniatur|Gha Nachkt Nachkt war ein sehr gieriger und gerissener Schrotthändler, dessen einziges Ziel Credits waren. So schloss er sich während der Klonkriege keiner Partei an, um an beide verkaufen zu können, ohne Sanktionen zu befürchten. Außerdem wollte der gierige Trandoshaner seine Belohnungen immer bar, und wenn es möglich war, noch mehr, als vereinbart wurde, was ihm aber letztlich nicht zugute kam. Allerdings war er auch ziemlich ängstlich, vor allem gegenüber Personen, die höher standen als er und eine Waffe besaßen. Hinter den Kulissen *Gha Nachkt wurde im englischen Original von Ron Perlman gesprochen, einem bekannten US-Darsteller, der unter anderem in der Comicverfilmung Hellboy die gleichnamige Hauptrolle spielte. *In Ziros Bar im Kinofilm zu The Clone Wars ist ein Trandoshaner zu sehen, der Gha Nachkt aufs Haar gleicht. Bestätigt, dass es sich dabei um diesen handelt, wurde noch nicht *Das Konzept des Nack Movers aus Eine Lektion in Sachen Geduld wurde von Nachkts übernommen. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Discount * * *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Trandoshaner Kategorie:Händler Kategorie:Schrottsammler Kategorie:Legends cs:Gha Nachkt en:Gha Nachkt es:Gha Nachkt hu:Gha Nachkt it:Gha Nachkt nl:Gha Nachkt pt:Gha Nachkt ru:Га Нахкт